Cupid's Arrow
by JessRachel
Summary: It's been 893 years since Cupid turned into the spirit of love. And now she is chosen to be a guardian. But why? Pitch is back but this time he's got company. Will hate and fear rule the world, or will the guardians come out victorious? I don't own any of the characters apart from Cupid!
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid's Arrow**

Summary: It's been 893 years since Cupid turned into the spirit of love. And now she is chosen to be a guardian. But why? Pitch is back but this time he's got company. Will hate and fear rule the world, or will the guardians come out victorious? Story is better than summary. Please enjoy :)

**Cupids POV**

Darkness. It was all I could see. What I could remember was a little fuzzy. What I was feeling… was sadness. Like there was something missing, but I couldn't grasp on to it. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the moon. It was so big and bright, and it gave me comfort and chased away the darkness. I soon realised that I was floating in the air. But I felt peaceful and not alarmed. When I looked at my surroundings, I saw great big columns decorated with white diamonds, and then I saw a central pillar decorated in delicate patterns, it was light grey with deep red and pink jewels. The only thing that was off about it was, it was hanging from the ceiling, and as far as I could tell, I was 500 metres below. My feet soon touched the ground (it surprised me that it felt so soft). I was backing up to see if there was any stairs leading to the pillar, when something brushed against my foot. I looked down and saw a bow. It had swirls decorating the wood, which had a soft pink glow to it. I reached down to pick it up when something flew past my ear. Startled I jumped back in shock. Then something crashed into my cheek, it then fell to the ground beside me. I took a close look at it, and it had beautiful white feathers decorating its entire body apart from its face which looked like a baby's face. And then I noticed it wings on its back, like an angel, but overall it looked like a dove. It suddenly flew right up to my face, and now that I could see it properly, I could see that it was quite pale but had rosy lips and strangely, pink eyes. But it was pretty cute. I then heard a little buzz above my head and I saw thousands of them, even more in fact. I gasped and stepped back to admire them and before I knew it I was at the edge of my platform and heard a squeak behind me. It was the little dove that crashed into my cheek. I then noticed the drop with many platforms below, but I also noticed little feathers on my ankles. Suddenly they starred flapping and I was lifted into the air. I wasn't expecting it and was so off balance that I went and crashed into a column. I fell down to my original platform next to my bow. For some reason I was very cautious not to touch it, but my little dove hybrid was beside me, giving me encouraging squeaks, which for some reason, I understood perfectly. I hesitantly picked it up, and suddenly I saw flash backs of my past life, red sparks came out of me, and I saw feathers grow around my wrists and up to my elbows. And I saw my shoulder length hair go from its blonde colour to a dark red. Panicked I twirled round and started flying again, this time with more control. It suddenly stopped, and now I had more control of flying, I zoomed up to the central pillar and saw that it was hollow inside and it gave a fantastic view of the overall palace, which was huge, which was mostly coloured as whites and greys but had pink and red dotted everywhere. I entered the pillar and saw a globe of the world in the middle with thousands of pink dots, at first I didn't understand, a little in shock form my memories and flying experience, but then a small group of dove hybrids explained that they were people who were in love, with a person, family, hobbies. It was quite complicated but fascinating. They also told me that I couldn't create love only give it oomph, so that people could feel it. Then in the corner of my eye there was a bag full of arrows with pink feathers and a pointed end. I asked my little helpers, who described themselves as cherubs, what they were used for, I remembered there being some arrows in my flash back. The cherubs told me that they were used to administer the love without getting too close, they also told me that I could feel love and so know when to give it to the right people. I then felt a tugging sensation pulling me east. I grabbed my arrows and leapt off the platform and flew to the bottom of the palace and straight through the floor. How did I do that you ask? Well, the whole palace is made of clouds, which is brilliant. As I get out into the nights air I see other cherubs flying to and from the cloud palace. I changed course and headed North West. I landed in a place, which was busy and so I decided to keep on flying until I found my targets. I knew their names but had never met them before . Martha and Thomas. They had been really good friends for a long time and have grown really close. I pulled out two arrows, took aim and fired. They hit their targets perfectly. This place was less crowded so I landed in an ally way so then I didn't look too weird landing in a crowd of people. I started walking around.  
' Hello there!' I said. They just kept walking. 'Well, not too polite are you.' I wanted to know where I was and was about to ask a boy when a girl rushed right through me to talk to him. I had to catch my breath. And went to touch the girl on the shoulder, but my hand went right through her and the boy. I backed away into a kid and his sister and walked right through them. I backed away and flew up into the air and landed next to a lake. I went to the water's edge. I saw my reflection. Pink eyes and dark red hair, and some white dove feathers in my hair. Pale skin and rosy lips. I wasn't human anymore; sure I had some features of a mortal, but I stood out to them. I flew to the sky and looked at the moon.  
'WHY! Why did you agree?! Why can't they see me?' I sobbed. The moon gave no answer. So I flew off back home.  
You may be asking who am I. Well, my name is Cupid St. Valentines. How do I know that? The moon told me so, and that's all he ever told me, and that was a really _really_ long time ago.

**Thanks guys. This is my sister's first fan fiction, so please go easy on her while reviewing. What did Cupid mean "WHY DID YOU AGREE?!" We shall see. Spoilers. I'll try to update as soon as possiable as soon as I have had at least two comment. R&R. If you have any ideas for the plot, don't be shy, Ideas are always welcome. TTFN. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. This is the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) Please R & R or I won't update the 3****rd**** chapter! I don't know if you like it or hate it, suggestions and advice are really appreciated :)**

893 years later. 10 years after the battle of belief.

Sandy was busy as usual delivering the dreams to the children, Bunny was decorating the eggs for Easter, North was working with the yetis, Tooth was overseeing the growing amount of teeth and her tooth fairy army and Jack Frost was giving snow days and fun. Everything was normal. But Jack was constantly worrying that Jamie, now 17, would lose belief. So Jack spent as much time with Jamie as he could, bringing snow days, and joy, winning all the snow ball fights, and making the best snow angels.  
On one particular day, 11th of February, Jack was finishing a snow ball massacre. It had been the best snowball fight in history as Sophie had described.  
'That was so much fun! What a rush. Oh Jack that was the best, are you sure you have to go?'  
'Afraid so Jamie, don't worry, I'll be back… To beat your butt again!' Jack said as he throw a snowball in Jamie's face.  
'Hey! No fair Jack Frost!' Jack flew into the air and dodged snowballs and started flying to the North Pole. 'That's right, fly away!' Jamie shouted in a mocking way. 'Hey do you guys want a hot chocolate?' Jack heard cheering. He smiled sadly. He knew his times with Jamie and his friends would end eventually.  
He was flying across his lake, when something rushed past him.  
'Hey!' The small thing twirled around and He noticed that it wasn't one of Tooth's fairies, but a cherub. He had seen them a few times, but it was rare. The cherub flew then off when it saw Jack was okay. Jack forgot about it and went to bring snow to the world.

**AT THE NORTH POLE**

North was in the Globe room, smiling at how bright the lights were glowing and so many too! After the battle with Pitch, there has been more belief than ever. That's when he noticed the moon. It shone through the roof and shone on the guardian panel. Two shadows were on the floor casting Pitch as one of them, the other was unfamiliar to North.  
'Phil! Make preparations for the guardians, we've got trouble.' He then went over and pushed a lever. The Northern lights shot up to the sky and started spreading like a ripple. Wherever the guardians were, they saw the lights and rushed over to the Pole.

**BURGUESS**

Jack was just finishing making snow, when he saw the lights. Something must be up at the pole.  
'Wind! Take me to the North Pole!' The wind picked up and took him to the Pole.

**THE NORTH POLE **

Jack had just touched the ground, and was then tackled to the ground by Tooth.  
'Oh my gosh, sorry Jack. Wind blew me all over the place.' Tooth said quickly, she rolled off Jack with a pink blush on her cheeks. Jack got up and lent Tooth his hand.  
'Tooth,' she stopped talking and looked up at Jack. As usual she was surrounded with her little fairies; one of them was Baby Tooth. Jack was staring into Tooth's eyes when a squeak from Baby Tooth brought him back to reality 'its fine really, you don't have to be sorry.' Tooth took hold of his hand and got up. They then noticed six eyes on them; North, Bunny and Sandy. Jack had a deep blue blush while Tooth had a purple one. The two Guardians had had feelings for each other for ages but none had the courage to speak their feelings. Jack had no idea when he fell for Tooth. His hunch was he always had feeling for her but realised them when she hugged him after Pitches defeat.  
North said nothing about their little moment and decided to break the awkward silence.  
'Glad everyone could come at short notice.' He said in his thick Russian accent.  
'Listen North, this better be important and not to do with your belly, I've got tons of eggs to paint, and Easter will be coming soon.' Bunny said. North and Bunny started having their famous argument about Christmas being better than Easter. Jack looked at the argument with a grin on his face. Sandy was avoiding the elves and gripping his cup to his body.  
'Ahem. Guys, can you get back to this later, or do we have to watch the unnecessary show down now?' Tooth said. Everyone looked at her.  
'Yeah. Tooth's right. North, why are we even here in the first place?' Jack said.  
'Oh… Oh yes, yes. Well Manny, showed me Pitch. He's back.'  
'What! Are you sure. He's been down in that hole of his for ten years, why now?'  
'Bunny, you did not let me finish.'  
'Just continue, Easter Kangaroo can take it.'  
'Why you little-.'  
'Anyway! He has an accomplice. I do not recognise him but, all I know is that Pitch is not alone.' North said. None of them spoke.  
'Well then. Have you got a plan. North?'  
'Well, not really, but-.' While North was sharing ideas, Sandy saw the moon in the guardian panel. He tried to get their attention, but nothing worked. Jack then saw Sandy wave his arms wildly.  
'What up little man.' Jack asked. Sandy made an image of the moon. 'Oh I got you. Yo guys.' The guardians turned and faced him, then North noticed Manny.  
'Jack, Sandy! Vhy didn't you say something?'  
'We just did, North.'  
"Anyvay. Manny, vhat is it this time?' The moon shone bright, right to a specific stone on the floor. The stone started to melt.  
'This is different.' North stated.  
'What do ya mean?' Jack asked.  
'I mean last time Manny did this, he did it differently.' North said, his eyes still focusing on the stone. The stone melted into something, it then became red, and then Jack could see what it was. He got what the Man in the Moon meant.  
'Cupid.' Jack said, he picked up the stone, it was, in fact, shaped as a heart, with an arrow through it. The Guardians nodded in agreement. 'We need Cupid's help.'  
'What will she do, huh, shoot Pitch and his mates with her love arrows?' Bunny said.  
'Don't underestimate Cupid. She might actually be helpful.' Tooth said. Everyone could tell that she was really excited about having another girl on the team.  
'And she isn't far. I've seen one of her cherub Dove things.'  
'So, she's in Burgess?'  
'I suspect so.'  
'So who is going to collect her?' North asked. Tooth's hand shot up.  
'Oh please! I'm begging you!' She made a cute puppy face, that Jack found adorable.  
'Okay, but I'm sending Jack and some Yetis.' North said.  
'What, why me?!'  
'Because Jack, you are youngest guardian. You need experience.'  
'Okay, just as long as you don't bring the sack.'  
'What is wrong with sack?'  
'Just don't bring it. Ok Tooth, you ready?'  
'Born ready, snow boy.'  
'That a challenge?'  
'Maybe.' Tooth then zoomed off and out into the chilly air shouting/giggling 'Catch me if you can!'  
'Oh, it's on!' Jack called the winds and went after Tooth. North had a knowing grin on his face, knowing they would be just fine.  
'Phil! Go to Burgess, and bring the sack. Dingle! Get some cookies. Our guest may be hungry.'

**Okay end of chapter 2. I had a lot of fun writing this bit of the story. I admit I wasn't that pleased with the first chapter, but I am new to this. I hope you guys want more, cause I've got tons of ideas for this story, but I would like to see what you think should happen. R&R. Pretty please. I'm dying for some reviews. TTFN :) XxXxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** chapter. I thought I would get only 11 views. But I was wrong. But please review people. It's killing me not knowing what you're thinking or what you want. Don't be afraid. Enjoy :) Xx**

***Contains a Cheesy moment***

**Pairs**

**Cupids POV**

Wow. There were a lot of lovers out there. With Valentine's day coming up in three days, I had a lot of prepping to do. I had just come back from Burgess, it was very busy there, and some of my cherubs were still there.  
Paris was my favourite place to go when I wanted/needed to think. There were so many emotions out there. It was peaceful. Paris has become a second home to me, it was where I made my first couple, but it was also the place where I found out I was not believed in. The Effil Tower was my favourite place to chill. I looked up at the moon.  
Today I made the best couple ever.  
**  
FLASH BACK **  
_  
A couple, Rhiannon and Alex, had wanted to go out with each other for a long time now, since high school really, and thanks to me, Alex got the guts and asked Rhiannon out on a date, obviously she had agreed. So Alex took her to this expensive ,stylish restaurant. I made the atmosphere so romantic; candle light, the traditional spaghetti bolanagse dinner, and romantic music. It was great .Then they went to the park for a walk. I made a small amount of wind to make Rhiannon cold, because she only had a small t-shirt on, and get Alex to give her his coat. Something was missing, so I asked Rose _(Mother Nature. She and I are good friends actually)_to give me some rainy weather. It worked very well, and they made their way to the Eiffel Tower for some shelter. Now was the moment. I took out two arrows. One for each of them. I took aim, and took a deep breath and fired. Nothing happened, well for mortal eyes, what I saw was red sparks, and saw their love come to life. They both leant in for a kiss.  
'Come on, come on. Do it ,do it!' Really, people do take their time. And… nearly there. 'Yes! Huston, we have kiss off!' It was perfect. Then to my surprise they started talking about Valentine's day. Yes! I may actually have some believers. So I fly over to them. Rhiannon stops and says  
'Oh my god.'  
'Yes I know, I'm Cupid. Hi.'  
'We should totally get each other gifts.'  
'What.' So much for some new believers. They both then walk right through me and the feeling I had those many centuries ago came back to haunt me, practically laughing in my face. 'Your welcome.' I said and flew to the very top of the Eiffel Tower, and watched the sun set. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

You know, even though I am amazing at bringing love to everyone, I don't have a lover myself. But, I guess it would be a distraction to me, so why do I even bother thinking about it. I turn my face to the moon. He has never talked to me since that day at the lake. He never said anything about what I had to do to get some believers. No, I had to work out this mess of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but I wish he would help me.  
'Please, just… tell me what I have to do to get people to notice me. I've tried everything… Listen, you agreed. That's your problem pal, not mine, just… tell me why.' Nothing. Utter silence. 'You put me here for a reason, and not for my mother's sake. Please talk to me.' Again, nothing. I decided to give up, and move on. There was no point in trying to talk to M.I.M. 'Whatever.'  
I started to hop on T.V wires, and then landed in a tall tree. Then I noticed some dream sand. I smiled.  
'Excellent timing Sandy.' I rushed to a stream of dream sand and touched it. It suddenly turned a soft pink instead of a golden yellow, and it flowed with the rest of dream sand. It really speeds things up, giving children and adults love in their sleep. I really needed to thank Sandy for that. Sand images surrounded me making little sparrows and Blue tits. I smiled and started to walk the streets of Paris. Suddenly I heard a familiar chirp of Cher. My special Cherub, who crashed into my cheek the day I became Cupid. I could tell it was her because of her ruffled feathers, which set her apart from her sisters.  
'Hi Cher.' I giggled as she nuzzled my cheek. 'How, was your day, huh.' She squeaked. 'Really. At least you had a good day.' She then gave me this worried look. 'Hey. Do you want to see something.' I ask. Of course she gives me these excited squeaks. I laugh and pull out Rhiannon and Alex's arrow. ' Cutest couple ever, I think.' You know how the Tooth Fairy Keeps teeth containing memories, well my arrows do something similar. They hold memories of a couples first kiss/heart break. And when I think their relationship is going downhill, I show them why they were together. It really cool when you think about it. I show Cher the memory, and she squeals in delight. She totally agrees with me.  
'Hey, could you take this back to the Cloud palace for me, I just want a little time to myself.' I ask. As always she agrees, she takes the arrows and flies off into the night. I fly up to yet another tree, and try to relax. A few seconds later, I feel and sudden chill climbing up my back. I jump up and see that frost has covered the entire tree. I then hear a crash of dust bins falling across the street. Obviously my curiosity overcomes me and I follow where ever the noise leads me. I then find myself at an alley way with a dead end. I soon realise what kind of game this is, and I have an idea of who could be playing it.  
'Oh, very clever. Frost! Get your butt out here so I can kick it. What do you think you're playing at.' Nothing happened. I was about to walk away, when Jack Frost, The Guardian of Fun spoke.  
'You know, you are the hardest spirit to find ever.' I spin round and see the white haired hellion standing there, with a huge grin on his face.  
'Well of course. You don't think love is going to stand still, do you.'

**Jacks POV**

She wasn't what I suspected. Instead of being a guy, she was a girl. She had dark red hair up to her shoulders, pink eyes, pale skin and rosy lips. She was wearing a white long-sleeved top with a maroon kind of coloured hoodie and had dark red skinnies on. What surprised me was she was bare foot and had dove like feathers behind her ears.  
'What you looking at?'  
'You're a girl?'  
'Oh, well done and for a moment I was worried you were gonna say something about me being a baby.' She said sarcastically with a fake smile and attitude. Her face went serious.  
'Yeah, whatever. I need you to come with me, otherwise this gets messy.'  
'Well, for you it would.'  
'Oh, would it?'  
'Is that a challenge, Frosty the Snowman?' That is a _good_ insult! But she was insulting, and I wasn't having that.  
'That just draws the line. Ok, challenge.'  
'Sorry, I gotta go.'  
'Sorry, but I can't let you go. Fellas?' I nodded, Phil and another yeti, Vlad, came out of the shadows and stood behind Cupid, ready to grab her.  
'I wouldn't do that, fellas.' Cupid said.  
'I wouldn't underestimate them Cupid.' I tried to reason with her.  
'Well, I wouldn't underestimate me, either.' She kicked Phil in the knee caps, and punched Vlad in the stomach, (Ouch, that's gotta hurt,) and flew off. I chased after her, oh man, I hoped Tooth's ready… Suddenly, I see Tooth come out of the shadows and tackle Cupid to the ground.  
'Hey! Get off – Tooth?'  
'Hey Cue.' Tooth said uncomfortably, suddenly the yetis, grabbed Cupid and stuffed her in the sack.  
'Let me out, you over-sized fur balls!'  
'Hey, I thought I told you not to bring the sack?!' I said to Phil. He shrugged and pointed up North.  
'North?' I groaned.  
'Just let me out, Old Man Frost!'  
'Did you just called me an old man?' I asked, 'Because I am younger than you!' I went over to Tooth, and gave her a hand. 'Is she always like this?' I ask.  
'Yeah, don't let it bother you, she's always like this when she is in a huff.' Tooth explained. I was curious to know who she knew Cupid.  
'Hey, how do you know each other?' I ask Tooth, she looked surprised but not offended.  
'Oh, you know, just personal reasons.' She said.  
'Cool.' I didn't ask any more of the subject.  
'Hey let me out – WAIT!' Cupid shouted through the sack.  
'What, you hungry? Thirsty?' I ask.  
'No…something else. Something…powerful.' She was then chucked through the portal of North's place by Vlad the yeti.  
'Thanks Vlad, she was driving me crazy.' I said, relieved.  
'Jack! That could have been Pith or his friend that she sensed.' Tooth said.  
'I wouldn't think so. She's an emotion spirit, she seemed, happy.' I said, 'We better be getting back.' I stepped through the portal, holding hands with Tooth. I hope Cupid doesn't beat up Kangaroo or North.

**Cupids POV**

I never felt that kind of energy before. It was defiantly something to do with love. I wonder… I feel myself being chucked through a portal and land on hard ground. You know who ever tied the sack was rubbish as I fell out onto the hard wooden floor.  
'Oomph. Ow!' I turn around to see the two (rather annoyed yetis) come out from the portal followed by Jack and Tooth, and I got that gut feeling again. But I didn't really focus on them right now.  
'Which one of you tied up the sack? If you do it, do it right! Talk about a rough landing.'

**3****RD**** PERSON POV  
Just before Cupids entrance**

Sandy was really excited. He had met Cupid a few times. He even let her use his dream sand to transport love around more quickly and easily. He knew Cupid would rather be alone, but she did get on with most spirits, as she helped people love what some spirits do. She helped rebuild the children's belief after the big stand-off with Pitch.  
Bunny was less enthusiastic. He thought of Cupid as another Jack. Someone who enjoyed messing with other people jobs. Being part winter spirit(14th of February, winter month), she can control winds and make some hail, and so mess with his egg hunts, but that's mostly Jack.  
North liked Cupid. But he never knew whether to but her on the naughty list or the nice list. She caused trouble and liked to play pranks, but she also helped with the belief of children.  
North was still waiting for cookies, when the portal suddenly opened and Cupid, half out of the sack came flying out, resulting in Cupid coming out of the sack.  
**'**Oomph. Ow!**'** She looked mad. She turned and looked at the Yetis and said 'Which one of you tied up the sack? If you do it, do it right! Talk about a rough landing.' Bunny sniggered at this and Cue turned to look at him.  
'I don't know what you're laughing at you oversized pet.' Oh dear, North thought, she's crossed the line there. Sandy couldn't help put silently laugh.  
'What!' Bunny roared. Cue didn't back down though.  
'I think you heard.'  
'Bunny, I vink you should let it go. Cupid!-.'  
'Cue.' She said blankly.  
'Um, Cue. Velcome to the North Pole!' North finished.  
'Yeah, it's great being tackled, then half shoved in a sack-.'  
'About that North-.' Jack began  
'And had a small stand-off with a hot tempered bunny, did I miss anything!' Cue said. She then looked at her surroundings and took a step back admiring North's home 'WHOAH.'

**I think I'll leave it at there. Hope you guys really enjoyed this one. I am really enjoying writing this. I'm really happy that people have r & r my story. But I need more! TTFN :) XxXx **


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** chapter. Wow. I am really pleased with this story. As always please R&R. Special thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Made me really happy. Enjoy! :)**

Cupids POV

I couldn't believe I was at the North Pole in Santa's work shop. I saw yetis working hard and all the really cool toys. I've always wanted to see this, and now I have.**  
'**I have been told that you, beat up my Yetis.' North said. Oops.  
'Well you know, self-defence. And not my fault they can't survive a beating.'  
'From a girl as well. Oh North your Yetis are out-.' Bunny never got to finish his sentence because I went over and pulled his ears down hard.  
'Listen Peter rabbit! If you make any jokes about how Cupid is supposed to be a guy, you'll no longer be one. Got it!'  
'Oh I like her.' I heard Jack say. I let go of Bunny's ears and he winces in pain.  
'Really! Did you have to do that. Oh, that was bloody painful.'  
'What an example _you're_ setting for the kids.' I say. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn and see Sandy. I then pick him up in a hug while I danced around the room saying 'Sandman, where have you _been_ for the last few months! I haven't seen you since November.' I let him go and he floated around the room dizzy from all the twirling. He stared making sand images. 'Oh, well make sure you visit more often.' I looked around the room and saw everyone staring at me, apart from Tooth.  
'What?! I have a life. Tooth get over here so then I can hug you.' She flies over with such speed she nearly knocks me over when she hugs me.  
'Sorry about the tackle earlier. Seemed the only way to get you to stop.' Tooth apologised. I gave her a small smile.  
'Forget about it. But, why did you want me here in the first place?' I said as I walked over to a panel on the floor with a G on it. 'Hey, am I on the naughty list?'  
'Naughty list… You… I don't actually know. Oh well if you are then, we are wiping clean the slate.'  
'Um, why?'  
'Good question' Bunny said rubbing his ear, Jack sniggering in the corner with Tooth giving him an amused look. North then rubs his hands together.  
'I vill tell you vhy. Cause now, you are guardian!' Suddenly music starts playing and Yetis and elves come out doing tricks with fire. I backed up, but bumped into some yetis, who held me down. North was handed a big book, which I guess held the guardians oath in there. Elves surrounded my feet, making me feel cramped. Tooth was covering her ears, but she must have seen the expression on my face. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and shot it at an overhead light. Red sparks exploded making the bright workshop dim slightly. I breathed loudly seeming as it was the only thing you could hear. Everyone was dead silent.  
'What do you think makes me want to be one of you? Huh?' I said angrily.  
'Looks like you owe me ten bucks, Bunny.' Jack said. I was confused. They gambled to see if I would accept to be a guardian.  
'Shut up, snowflake.' Bunny said. I felt like I should have said something, but what.  
'I'm… just not guardian material.' I say. Tooth comes towards me and points to a globe similar to mine, except it had golden lights instead of pink.  
'Cue, I don't think you get what we do. Each-.'  
'Of those lights is a child, and you protect them, yes I know.'  
'Someone's been doing their homework.'  
'I mean, how many kids do you think, are going to believe or think about love. They won't believe in me.'  
'But man in moon chose you.' Bunny looked up as North said this.  
'Wait a minute North. Didn't Man in Moon, do it differently. I mean it wasn't at the Guardian panel.'  
'What?' Tooth said.  
'Jack, let's see that stone mate' Jack then pulled out a small stone, shaped as a heart, with an arrow through it. I knew what it meant.  
'It means you need my help and I need yours. You made a mistake. I'm not a guardian.' I said. North walked up to me and said to follow him to his office.

I was surprised to see how big this place was. I hope I could come back here without getting caught by the yetis.  
'Come on Cue. Very busy.' North said. He was walking fast but also interacting with the yetis. One yeti was painting a lorry green when North went past him saying 'I don't like it, paint it red.'  
'WHATA!' He cried. He then face planted the table. I then noticed a pile of lorries painted green and yellow beside him. Oh dear.  
'North, would you slow down, I've been trying to bust in- I mean _visit_ for years.'  
'What do you mean bust. Is everyone wanting to get in here. Bob, double security!' North said.  
I followed him down endless corridors and an elevator ride later, I entered the big man's office. It was filled with half made ice sculptures and toys. So unorganised, but really cool. There was so much love and care in this room. I smiled.  
'Wow.' I said, it was so cool.  
'Cookies and milk?' North asked. I saw some elves drink some milk and lick all the cookies.  
'Um, no thanks.'  
'Okay, now we get to business.' North said in a deep voice cracking his knuckles.  
'What?' He suddenly backed me up into a corner and pointed one of his big thick fingers at me.  
'Vhy did he choose you Cue? Vhy specifically you? Vhat is you centre?'  
'My centre?' I ask.  
'It's your speciality. Its vhat makes you.' He explains. He backs up a little. ' Man in Moon chose you for something, and maybe you will become guardian, but first you must find out your centre.'  
'I don't know what it is though. Love?' I say unsure.  
'You don't sound sure. Love is common, it is nature. Yes you have specific holiday, but you only enhance love.' He then looks at a Russian doll and takes it off the shelf.  
'This is me, no? At first I'm big and intimidating,' He hands me the doll and gives me an encouraging wave to open it. ' I am… kind…' I pull the next layer off '… mysterious…fearless… and caring.' At the last layer there was a tiny doll with huge eyes ' And at my centre is…?'  
'A tiny wooden baby.' I say lamely.  
'No, look closely. What do you see?'  
'I…' I rubbed my fore head. 'Well, you have big eyes.'  
'Yes! Eyes that see the vonder in everything. Eyes that see the light in the Christmas trees.'  
'Eyes, wondering what they are getting for Christmas?'  
'Good! Yes. That is my centre, that is what I bring to the children. What is yours? If you have something to offer, then you are true guardian, whether or not Manny has picked you.'  
'I don't know, I really don't.' Suddenly I feel this stabbing pain in my head and my stomach. I fall to the floor in pain, curling up in a ball and clutching my head, trying to weaken the pain. I hear fluttering and I see Cher beside me. She is slightly covered in mud. She squeaks at North to help me. He is at my side, and I can hear Jack and Bunny, running/hopping along the corridor. But Tooth comes through the door first followed by Sandy then Jack and Bunny.  
'I saw Cher. What's wrong? Cue!?' Tooth said, out of breath.  
'Something's wrong, very… wrong! Ahh! He's tipped the balance.' I say breathlessly.  
'Who has?' The pain suddenly stops and I climb up and the wings on my ankles start flapping. I take deep breaths.  
'We need to get to my place.' I say.

'To the sleigh!' North shouts. Tooth is beside me. She looks worried. But then Cher is nuzzling her cheek, saying I'll be fine. Jack was right behind her.  
We're being lead another maze of corridors and got to the elevator. It kept going down and down, until finally we got to the garage.  
'Sorry guys, but I think I would prefer flying. And plus, I'm not getting into some old, wooden, rickety…' Jack couldn't help but giggle beside me. Suddenly big doors started to open. Yetis were running around getting the preparations for the sleigh ready. Then, all the reindeers came out, obviously excited to be flying early. One was so excited, it leaped up and nearly crashed into Bunny. He gave a small shriek. And I giggled like mad. I then see the famous sleigh come out from the shadows of the garage. Instead of a small, tiny wooden sleigh, It was an upgraded one, with small wings. It was painted a sparkly red. It didn't look wooden. Plus it had a cool control panel at the front, and at the back was three rows of seats.  
'Wait for it.' I hear Jack say to Tooth. But I was too focused on the really cool sleigh.. I just wanted to jump in it right now.  
'… Sleigh… Wow.' I then saw North look at me expectantly. I cleared my throat awkwardly.  
'Ahem. Well are we going or what?'  
'Everyone loves the sleigh.' Bunny was slightly hesitant. 'Bunny? I thought that we've been through this.'  
'Well North. Again, I think my tunnels would be faster. And much safer too.'  
'Aww. Is little Peter Rabbit scared of flying.' I said in a mocking voice. 'Sorry to disappoint you Bunny, But your tunnels won't be able to get to my place.' I say.  
'And why is that, mate?'  
'Because, it's in the air.' You cannot imagine the horror on Bunny's face. I so wished I had a camera. Luckily, Jack was already there.  
'Smile.' Flash. 'Consider this black mail my friend. And also, hours of entertainment.'  
'Jack.' Tooth said. As always, being the mother of the group.  
'What. Tell me you can look at that, without laughing.' Of course Tooth couldn't resist and she took one look at the photo, she burst out in hysterical giggles.  
'Are we ready!' North shouted. He completely ignored the Yetis warning. And soon we were off. Bunny was practically wetting himself. I gave him a quick grin. We were coming up to the opening, but there were icicles in our way. Big ones.  
'I hope you like the loop-di-loops.' North said, laughing at the same time. Bunny looked like he was going to throw up. Cher then flew into my hoodie pocket. I stood up and let the wind rush threw my hair.  
I loved flying, or feel of flying. I would fly in any weather, at any time. Of course I do that already, but it's nice to day dream about it. Suddenly we were coming up to the ramp.  
We were jerked out of our seats, but North seemed stapled to the floor as he didn't budge. Tooth went sideways into Jack's stomach. She looked up into his eyes and a blush crept along her face. A big one. Jack was exactly the same.  
_How_? _How_ could I have been so stupid/oblivious? Of course! They were the powerful energy I had felt in the ally way, and in the workshop. They were in love. I have never felt such powerful love since… ever. Now that I thought about it, they were perfect for each other. But I couldn't shoot them. It was too cramped.  
I then collapse to the floor of the sleigh, but Sandy caught me in time. The pain was much worse than before.  
'North, Hurry up!' I shouted. I see North pull out a snow globe, and said  
'I think… Cloud palace.' He then tossed it in front of the sleigh, and a portal, much similar to the one I was tossed through( Still haven't forgiven them for that). He go forward and enter.  
Suddenly we are at Greece, and my palace is just ahead. Cher was still inside my pocket. The pain stops again. I rush forward to get to my home.  
'Cue, wait!' I her tooth shout. She comes after me, but I use what winter powers I have to slow her down and speed myself up. I go ahead. I reach a large window. The brilliant thing about my home is that I can solidify it if I wish. Of course North had to land some I think hard, and I touch the hard ground. But then I see all my Cherubs flying away from the Central pillar.  
Black sand, similar to Sandy, pour out of the opening. I fly upwards as Tooth, Sandy and Jack enter. I hear terrified shrieks from my Cherubs. I enter and see that the pillar is empty. No black sand and more importantly no Cherubs.  
'Oh Cupid.' I turn and see a boy. His physical appearance, the same age as me. He had, dark small eyes, extremely pale skin and short black hair, as dark as a shadow. He was wearing combat shoes with black jeans and a grey t-shirt, with a black hoodie. His hood was up. 'So nice to see you again, my sweet.' Chaos Anarchy, the bringer of hate and Pitch Black's apprentice.

**I think I'll leave it there. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I laughed quite a lot when writing this. Comments are welcome. ** **TTFN. :) XxXx**

P.S  
School is coming up so I may not be able to update as much as I would like. Poor excuse I know, but homework never stops coming. Luv you all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter! Thanks for everyone who's R&R. I really love the comments you guys have given me. Right enough talk, here's chapter five.**

**P.S. I had such terrible writers block, and of course school! So sorry for the delay. Not sure when I would be able to update. Soz :(**

**It also wouldn't update for me a couple of times, sorry again. **

**On to the story!**

**Tooth's POV**

**After Cupid had followed North**

I was glad we had another girl on the team. Maybe.

I then saw one of Cue's cherubs, Cher. At first I thought she was here to receive orders, but unlike my fairies, her cherubs don't need orders. So then I realised something was up. I decided to follow Cher, and so the three boys followed me to North's office. I had to fly really hard to keep up with Cher.

When we got to the office, I saw Cue on the floor with Cher hovering over her. She was clutching her stomach in pain. She looked like she was in agony. Was it that time of month? Of course not, you idiot. Keep your head in the game.

'What's wrong? Cue!?' I said, out of breath from following Cher. The boys were coming in and saw the commotion.

'Something's wrong, very… wrong! Ahh! He's tipped the balance.' She said. It must have taken a lot to say that, because her voice sounded off, hoarse and out of breath. She then climbs up and the wings on her ankles start flapping. She took deep breaths.

'We need to get to my place.' She says.

I'm beside Cue as we were walking to the sleigh, after the twists and turns down multiple corridors, we made we made it to the sleigh bay.

'Sorry guys, but I think I would prefer flying. And plus, I'm not getting into some old, wooden, rickety…' Jack couldn't help but giggle beside me. Suddenly big doors started to open. It was like Jack's first time seeing the sleigh.

'Wait for it.' Jack said to me. Cue looked amazed, like she couldn't wait to get on it and take it for a spin

'… Sleigh… Wow.' I saw North look at her with his blue eyes, waiting for her to say something like how impressive his sleigh was. But instead…

'Come on, are we going or what.' She said uncomfortably. It was obvious she really wanted to get going and couldn't wait to see the sleigh in action. She was secretly smiling, or so she thought.

'Everyone loves the sleigh.' Bunny was slightly hesitant. 'Bunny? I thought that we've been through this.'

'Well North. Again, I think my tunnels would be faster. And much safer too.'

'Aww. Is little Peter Rabbit scared of flying?' Cue said in a mocking voice. 'Sorry to disappoint you Bunny, But your tunnels won't be able to get to my place.'

'And why is that, mate?'

'Because, it's in the air.' You cannot imagine the horror on Bunny's face. Jack fished out a camera and said

'Smile.' Flash. 'Consider this black mail my friend. And also, hours of entertainment.'

'Jack.' I said.

'What. Tell me you can look at that, without laughing.' I took one look at it and to be honest I couldn't help but giggle.

'Are we ready!?' North shouted.

While being in the sleigh ride with North. I went sideways into Jack's stomach. I looked up at his face and I could feel a blush creep along my face. A big one. Jack was a deep blue. I looked away uncomfortably and saw Cue give me this curious look. Then her eyes widened.

What was that about? She then collapsed to the floor of the sleigh, but Sandy caught her just in time. She was in agony.

'North, Hurry up!' She shouted. I see North pull out a snow globe, and said

'I think… Cloud palace.' He then tossed it in front of the sleigh, and a portal opened. We go forward and enter.

Suddenly we are at Greece, and Cue's palace was just ahead. Cue suddenly gets up(obviously recovered) and rushes out the sleigh towards her home.

'Cue, wait!' I shout. I go after her, but she causes some strong winds to push me back. She flies on ahead. She enters her palace and disappears out of sight. Jack helps me get back in control. I gave him a grateful look. Sandy was with us. We were quicker than North's sleigh, so we all rushed towards the cloud palace, leaving North and Bunny behind to catch up.

We enter, and there is black sand everywhere. Pitch. If I see him, he's gonna wish he stayed down in his hole.

'Any idea where she is?' Jack asked. I see her red hair above us going into a hollow pillar.

'Up there.' I said and shoot up with Jack and Sandy coming behind me. Suddenly a shadow erupts out of now where, taking the form of a man. I charge forward and it disintegrates into dust, thanks to my sword like wings. I go forward and see Cue with a dark boy dressed in blacks and greys. He must be the mysterious shadow.

**Cues POV **

Chaos Anarchy. He was here, at my home. Standing right in front of me.

I gave him a cold stare, hoping he would back down. Instead he just gave a smile and looked over my shoulder. I twirled around and saw Sandy, Jack and Tooth. I looked back at Chaos. But he was gone.

'I see you have brought company.' The voice echoed. I saw shadows growing up the walls. 'Thanks, that saves me the trouble of collecting them up in one place.' A voice says right behind me. I take out a knife hidden in my trouser pocket and spin quickly and hit my target. Or so I thought I would. Instead he fell with the shadows.

'SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE, SO I CAN KICK IT! HARD!'

'Well, well, well. And I thought you were more polite than that. My sweet.'

'Don't call me that you bas-.'

'And to think… You. A Guardian of Childhood. Don't make me laugh.' He shot up in front of me and I swung my knife at Chaos. No. It wasn't Chaos.

Then…who-?

'Pitch.' I heard Jack say. Suddenly black sand surrounds my feet and then slithers in the centre of the room. It takes forms of dark shadows. Men.

'What are-?' I hear Tooth begin

'Nightmare Men.' I say. I take out my arrow and load my bow. ' Keep your eyes peeled, both for Pitch… and Chaos.'

'Who?' Jack asked. A nightmare man leaps forward at Jack. On instinct, I flew over as quick as lightning and struck the shadow man down. Jack looked at me bewildered.

'Eyes open boy. Can't protect you all the time.' I say and turn to come face to face with Chaos. He spins me round and twists my arm behind my back and I cry out in pain. Sandy zooms forward followed by Jack and Tooth. But they are stopped by Nightmares.

Pitch walked out of the darkness on a small plat form above me. He looked down on the three guardians and the nightmare men surrounding them.

'Finish them.' He said with an evil grin. Where the hell was Bunny and North!

Like an answer to a prayer. I hear bells getting closer and closer.

I make the palace in to clouds again, and we all fall down. Just for a few seconds for North to erupt through the walls. I quickly solidify the palace again, and we all touch ground again. Well kinda. Chaos was off balance and so I took it as an advantage. I spun around to face him and punched him in the face. He went backwards, giving me time to grab his wrists and flip him over me.

Still having hold of his wrists I do a little flip myself, twisting and maybe disconnecting his wrists.

He gave a sharp yell of pain. His eyes turned red. I figured I should let him go. But before I did, I started spinning around and around, and when I saw Pitch(he was a little fuzzy cause I was spinning), I let go of Chaos and he went crashing into Pitch.

North and Bunny had joined in the fight with the shadows. But they just kept on coming.

I had an idea of what to do. But it was risky. I then remembered that Cher was still in my pocket, from the sleigh ride. She comes out and I whisper to her to see if she can find any other Cherubs around the palace, and then go and find any of the others around the world.

She nods and flies off, being cautious, but quick. Once she is out of sight I start fighting with the Nightmares. I can see that we were out numbered. I zoomed over to Jack and Tooth. They were surrounded. I pulled three arrows from my quiver and fired. I cause a dark pink light, getting brighter and brighter. It was blinding, but it didn't affect me as I got closer.

All the Nightmares were gone. I raced over to Jack who was helping Tooth up. She had a nasty scar sown her cheek. It looked deep.

'Stand still.' I asked her. She looked at me and stood straight.

I kiss my palm and place it on her cheek. She winces from the touch of my hand. Probably because it hurt her scar and that I was cold.

Pink dust started surrounding my hand and I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

I could still hear fighting going on, but I carried on. I opened my eyes and removed my hand from Tooth's cheek. The scar was gone, as if it were never there.

Jack came in and looked at me in disbelief. Tooth touched her cheek and gasped when no blood was on it, like it was before.

'How did you do that?' Jack asked.

'Now is not the time. Jack I need that stone.'

'Why?'

'Just give me it. There's no time.' He quickly fished it out of his pocket and handed it to me. It then started glowing red. It was working. Tooth suddenly rushed forward and pushed me sideways. She then flew up. I then few up next to her, arrow at the ready, looking down at Pitch and Chaos…and Jack had a knife to his throat.

'Right then. I was hoping this would be different, but you are not making extremely hard my sweet.' Chaos said. He was enjoying himself. Very much.

'What do you want?' I asked. Pitch stepped forward and nodded to Chaos, who moved the knife up to Jack's face. Tooth whimpered. Fighting could still be heard, so the others didn't know of the show down that was taking place.

'I still want what they have and to take my revenge. I have been planning this for seven years-.'

'But you've been down in that hell hole of yours for ten years.' Jack said with an edge. He then spat on Pitches cloak, which ended up as Jack being backhanded in the face with a punch to the stomach by Pitch. Tooth started moving forward.

'No.' I whispered to her.

'But they're hurting him.'

'He can take it, plus I can't protect both of you if your rescue attempt will fail. Stay put. We can figure out their plans at the same time. Jack could buy us some time.' For a moment she looked like she was going to be an idiot and rush forward to kick some ass. But she resisted the urge and nodded glumly.

'Stop talking!' Pitch said. Jack looked up and looked down again in shame. He had a red cheek that would be a bruise later. I could feel that he felt ashamed to be beaten up in front of Tooth and couldn't fight back. His staff was behind him and the other two dark men. I then had an idea.

'Cher… Cher, get the guardians to…' I could still feel her presence in the palace and could tell she had not been captured. I told her the rest of my plan through my mind. All I could do now was wait.

'If you let me finish, you little vermin. I had been training Chaos for three of those long ten years for my revenge, and to make sure everything would go according to plan.'

'But why attack here? I'm not a guardian.' I said. Pitch smiled.

'No. But you bring love to the guardians. You make children believe in them. That's why they defeated me, that's why they are still here. Because you made children love them even more than they did! So, I'll destroy everything that makes love and then… he'll destroy you.' Pitch said pointing at Chaos. 'Not quickly though. It will be slow and painful, and at the same time, you can watch your friends die, starting with this one.' But Jack broke free of Chaos' hold, his staff to hand. Chaos landed on the floor face down. Behind him was North, Bunny and Sandy. That would explain why Jack had his staff and Chaos was knocked unconscious. Cher came to my side with six other Cherubs.

I got Cue to get the Cherubs together and use their powers to destroy the nightmares, to get the Guardians to get Jack his staff, and to make this an even fight.

'Not today Pitch.' Jack said.

As Jack was about to strike Pitch down Pitch made a wall of black sand got Chaos and disappeared. Well, that was that.

No. I was weak. Something was wrong. I go to Cher and the other Cherubs.

'Is this everyone you could find?' I ask miserably. Sadly Cher nods. I fly towards a bridge connecting to another platform and sat down. I had lost all my little helpers.

Then I see two pieces of wood split in half. An arrow.

That's when I realised. Chaos and Pitch had destroyed my arrows. That's why I felt so much pain. I pick up the two pieces of broken wood and weigh them in my hand. I feel a tear roll slowly down my cheek. Now I have lost everything. And Pitch and Chaos.

They've tipped the balance.

And my arrows… were gone… and all their memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Yes I know I haven't updated in absolute ages, but trust me I'm trying. School doesn't give me any breaks and exams are coming up… you get the picture. Well here's chapter 6. Enjoy.**

Jack's POV

Cue looked crushed. She had lost, well… everything. Only seven of her Cherubs remained and Cue just broke down, sitting on the bridge with the small handful of Cherubs surrounding her, one in particular looked familiar.  
This reminded me of the attack on Tooth Palace, but this time, Pitch had company and had up his game. Well so have we.  
I watch Tooth flying over to Cue, comforting her like I did ten years ago.  
I flew over to make the mood a bit brighter, but in the circumstances, I didn't think it was the time.  
'It's…all gone.' Cue said, barely audible. I crouch down beside Tooth.  
'Cue, who was he? The accomplice?' Tooth asked. Cue looked down at the two pieces of wood in her palms.  
'Do you know why we collect the arrows?' She asked us both.  
'Cue, don't try to avoid the-.'  
'We do it, because they hold true love. The first kiss. That is powerful thing. Can even bring a loved one back to life… It holds the memories, very similar to your tooth boxes Tooth. But they help bind together a relationship. They keep the bond strong, and when they start to fade we help the couples remember why they're together-.'  
'Then why are there break-ups, cheating?' I ask. Cue looks up and at Tooth then back at me.  
'There has to be balance, and I only amplify love that is already there. Sometimes the arrow isn't that powerful, or… they aren't yet ready for love.'  
We all just sat there in silence. Cue then got up and flew over to an oak door and motioned us to follow.

We were lead down a large arched corridor with pink, red and white jewels in-graved into the light grey wall. Then the corridor opened up to a large room. The ceiling was arched and decorated with delicate swirls and what looked like small birds. We were coming to the end of the room and there lay a giant mural of a beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair going down to her waist. She had a delicate face of a young woman. In-front of her was what looked like a 12 year old with matching colour hair up to her shoulders. Looked like mother and daughter on a pale pink background. Above them was the full moon and below where men and women bowing down with roses to hands holding them out towards the parent and child.  
'Is that you?' I ask. It looked exactly like Cue. But who was the older woman?  
'Yes that is me. The other woman… is my… mother.' I looked at her with such a confused expression. Tooth on the other hand looked calm, like she knew something.

Cues POV

I wasn't sure I would show them the mural, but Tooth already knew of my past and helped me with my arrows. I trusted her and Jack.  
I could see the way Tooth was uncomfortable with holding information about me while everyone else was clueless. Jack was itching to know about me. I guess 'cause he too hasn't been seen. Yes he's got more believers than ever, but the lights do go out eventually.  
'I can sense you want to know more,' I said. Jack looked back at me and had a questioning look on his face. 'I can sense emotions. Some are the more obvious than others.' I said hinting. Of course they didn't get it, but hey, got plenty of time to make them see. I sighed giving up (for the moment). I was going to tell my story to them. Hope they brought seatbelts, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride.  
_**  
'My mother is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was loved by all.  
One day my mother came upon a mortal. He was very handsome and my mother fell instantly in love with him. She asked Man in Moon to give her the form of a mortal to meet him. Of course he agreed and she set off to find him.  
She came across him after two days of searching. He too fell in love with her.  
But she knew it could not be for she was a Goddess and he was mortal. Then she came up with a deal, a deal that would change my life…forever.  
She made a deal with the Man in Moon to make her have a mortal life. He refused because there would be no one to take over her job. Of course she immediately said her first child would become the keeper of love at the age of nineteen. Of course she got married and I was born a year and a half later and was called Cupid.  
I was never told about what was to come, what my destiny would be.  
I was a natural at helping my friends get in a relationship and they always asked for tips. I knew if they would break up or if they were wrong for each other.  
I was never allowed a boyfriend. When I got older I got restricted more and more. I wanted freedom.  
When I was 17, I had finally got my mother to agree to me going to the market without her accompanying me. That's when I saw him.  
I don't remember his face, but he had dark brown hair and very handsome. We fell in love with each other and arranged night time meetings.  
He learnt that I was interested with archery and showed me how to use a bow. He even made me one. We trained constantly. I was so happy.  
One night when I couldn't get out the back door, I climbed out the window instead, forgetting to put on any shoes because they were downstairs but I did remember to bring my bow for some reason. Maybe we could go hunting if he brought his.  
I ran off into the woods to meet him. Little did I know of the surprise I was going to get.  
We had been meeting for a year and I was 18.  
We had such a romantic evening, strolling next to a stream and laughing. He even carried me because I was barefoot. He was perfect.  
I was tired and he walked me to the edge of the forest.  
"I had such a great time…I'm so glad I met you Cupid." He said, pushing a strand of hair out of my face and bending down closer to my face. We had never kissed before and I was so nervous.  
I didn't hear a door opening when our lips met.  
"No!" My mother screeched "You stupid children, what have you done?" Suddenly I was on the floor clutching my head, screaming from the agonizing pain that had appeared out of nowhere.  
The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his figure trying to come to my service, but my mother back handed him, telling him to never see me again.  
Next thing I know, I awaken here, still yet to transform and when I did, everything changed. No one could see or hear me.  
Cupid didn't exist to them. Not even now do they believe in me and they never will."**_

Tooth's POV

Tears were to my eyes. I knew about everyone's past. I looked at them at some point and when I met Cue, she was alone and was unsure of everything.  
She remembered some things from her past but, her lovers features were erased from her memory. Probably her mother's doing, how she did that, we may never know. She never told her story like that before.  
So much hate was in her voice when she spoke next.

Cues POV

They kept staring at me, expecting more, well they were gonna get some.  
'I hated her, still do.'  
'Why?' Jack asked. I looked up at the mural and I touched my mother's picture.  
'She never prepared me. Every question I asked never got an answer. I never got to say goodbye to my friends, other family… my dad. She took away everything that was precious to me and crushed it.'  
They seemed to take that as an answer and leave it at that.  
I walked over to a little pool with a lemon and olive next to it. I looked down and saw my reflection. I hated the way I stood out to everyone else. So different.  
'Cue? Who is the accomplice?' Tooth asked again. I guess I had to tell them sooner or later who he was and what he did for a living.  
I stood up and turned to find them standing so close it gave me the goose bumps and I really wanted them to be together!  
'How about we tell the others together?' I said and walked back to the centre of the palace.

We found the others together on the central pillar looking at the Globe.  
'Hey, North has a similar one.' Jack said. As I look around I see we had more company than before. North must have brought the yetis through a portal. There is chatter everywhere  
'Ahem. Can I have your attention please?' I said in a quite clear and loud voice. 'Guys?' Still the constant noise goes on with Bunny and North discussing what to do next, the yetis (and Sandy) in very loud conversations and Tooth worrying over Jacks black and blue face with him looking into her eyes. Then she puts her fingers in his mouth.  
It reminded me of when she first did that to me. Awkward. Oh, but they are so adorable, but then I remembered what I was doing and cleared my throat and took a deep breath.  
'GUYS!' I screamed so loud even the people of Mars could have heard me. Every head turned my way and even though I've wanted people to notice me for thousands of years, the attention I was getting was getting uncomfortable.  
'*COUGH* Um, well a lot of you may be wondering who the other guy is, the side kick.' I take a deep breath and my Cherubs are surrounding my head looking slightly anxious. 'Well his name is Chaos Anarchy and he is the bringer of hate and my complete opposite. Oh did I mention he has been out to destroy me since I was born?'

**I think I'll leave it at that. Sorry about the infrequent updates. Hoped you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to R&R I won't kill you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Can't believe I got this far with the story! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, love you all so much. Remember if you don't tell me what you think needs to be done I don't know what you want. Give me some ideas guys. *Puppy dog eyes***

**Jacks POV **

What?

'Wait a minute!' Asked Bunny his nose twitching.

'Aww, your little bunny nose wrinkles in the cutest way when you're mad!' Said Cupid in a tone that was reserved for toddlers.

'Shut up you bloody show pony. Are you saying you know this jerk?' All eyes were on Cue and she looked uncomfortable with all the attention. She wasn't used to it, like I was when everyone made a fuss of me when I was chosen to be a Guardian.

'I think you already know the answer so don't bother asking the question.' She replied blankly. 'Yeah I know him. And I'm telling you now, don't underestimate him. He is vicious and doesn't care about what gets in the way of his goals, he will kill and he won't show mercy.'

'So have you faced him before then?' Tooth asked moving closer to Cue and her band of Cherubs.

'I've been told stories before of a man who spread hate all over the world. I even went looking for him to destroy him, but I realised I can't.'

'Why can't you do that?' I asked. If we destroyed him and Pitch then we could rest in peace and focus on our jobs.

'Like I told you before. There has to be balance, hate as well as fear. Otherwise what would make you Guardians if there was nothing to protect the children from? Yeah it would make your lives easier but your hearts would no longer be in it. You wouldn't care for them as much as you do now. You would just be thinking of ways to bribe kids.'

'Doesn't this sound familiar?' Bunny murmured but was heard by all.

'I didn't know you wanted your ears stretched again Bunny.' Cue said seriously. Bunny gulped. I couldn't help but snigger. 'That's one of the reasons I didn't want to become a guardian. I want my work to be pure and bring happiness to people.'

'What's the other reason?' I asked. She looked up at me and gave a sad smile

'I don't think I'm guardian material guys. Kids aren't gonna be going around saying "Oh look at me I'm in love and I believe in Cupid, the spirit of Love". I mean I'm… Smiles and kisses not kid material.' Everyone looked at her and said nothing, there didn't seem to be anything to say, but Tooth got closer and placed a hand on Cue's shoulder.

'Listen Cue, I didn't expect people to believe in me because I'm different. I'm believed in because I give something to the kids. I give them the positive childhood memories to keep them pure and innocent and to help them remember something important. That's why we are Cue.' Cue nodded and looked down.

'But what would I give the kids? What gift would they receive? Even if I haven't been chosen.' Her eyes had longing in them. Obviously she was keeping something to herself.

'I guess it's up to you.' Tooth said wisely. North then clapped his hands making us all jump.

'Now, how are ve going to help Cue clean up and spread love? Huh?' Cue looked up at North and cast her eyes on the ground quickly after.

'I don't know.' She said glumly.

'Cue, honey. We'll do whatever we can.' Tooth said. Cue looked up at her and then it was as if something clicked.

'You know… I may have an idea.' She said and gave a casual grin.

**Tooth's POV**

It was brilliant.

'No way!' Well… mostly. Bunny was furious; he was practically trying to restrain himself from throwing something at a certain someone. 'You think Tooth is going to jeopardise her belief for you. I don't think so.'

'Listen Long ears, I don't need to listen to your girly tantrums. We all got a job to do, so start acting like a god damn professional like everyone else.' Cue countered immediately. Jack made things worse by sniggering loudly. No one could describe how mad that made Bunny, so I stepped in before the group went up in smoke before we even started the fire.

'Bunny! I don't mind. Cue is my friend, I trust her decision. And if it will help her then it could help all of us get more belief.' I said. Bunny grunted in agreement. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

North suddenly crashed open the door with more Yetis and elves surrounding him.

'I've brought you some help.' He announced. 'Vould you care to explain to them the plan? Cue.' He said. Cue couldn't stop smiling at all the help she was receiving.

'Okay. If I show you how to work the globe, this should be easy for you North; you can help locate the lovers. Tooth, you're fairies are quick learners right?'

'Absolutely.' I said determined.

'Well, if I give them half a day's training they should be very good shots. There will be two groups of fairies. One, still working on the teeth and the second working with me. Then we have a switcher-oo with them to make sure everyone gets a go. Everyone else will be helping me. I will take three continents seeming as I know my way round and I'm the best shot. North you will stay here and give us locations while the Yeti's…' She paused and looked down at the elves who were giving her strange looks. 'And…um the elves will create the arrows, Jack and Tooth, you will take North America and Europe, Long ears here, you can take Australia and Sandy, you can take Asia. That leaves me with South America and whatever continents I want.' She took a huge breath and began shouting orders to what was left of her Cherubs and half my fairies. The Cherubs gave a squeak and made the group of fairies follow them to the training room. Cue then turned to face us while she was rubbing her hands slowly. Jack came to stand next to me our hands nearly touching. Cue stopped rubbing her hands for a moment, eyes fixed on us. I really wanted to hold hands with Jack while a small part want me to kiss him, but we were in company and we had a job to do. I grabbed my hand before I could do something that maybe I might get embarrassed about. Cue's eyes seemed to dim a little and Jack coughed nervously and took a tiny step away, but he was still close to me. I felt bad but Cue clapped her hands before guilt could overtake me.

'Alright boys and girls, follow me.' She was practically jumping up and down with excitement even though Pitch and Chaos were trying to destroy her.

I must really ask her how Chaos knew about her from birth. He probably wouldn't even know she existed if her mother was still in charge of love. We were lead through a hidden door that was on the wall behind the globe. But we were 200ft off the ground and were surrounded by air. There was no way that there was something behind that door. Apparently I was wrong. Cue explained to us that the palace may take whatever shape she desires. She can shrink or enlarge it or turn it in to clouds. It was truly impressive. Then we came up to two big grey doors with crimson hearts and jewels decorating them. She then whispered some words quietly and they opened.

We were all gob smacked at what we saw. It was an entire endless room of weapons and lots of them.

**Thanks for staying with the story. Can't wait for the next chapter! Please R&R I really need to know what you guys think and see if I can change anything, and give me ideas. Thx. XxXxX **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Enjoy. :)**

**Cue's POV**

I couldn't help but snigger at all the looks on their faces. Bunny looked as if he was home, Sandy was very impressed with the layout, North looked as though he was thinking, what was a girl like me doing with all this manly equipment and Jack and Tooth, standing close together, didn't know what to think. I was guessing it was a good thing.

Tooth saw me staring at her and Jack's closeness. I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive way and smiled. She bite her lip uncomfortably but didn't move away from Jack, in fact, she moved closer. I grinned and clapped to get everyone's attention onto me and not the weapons. For the moment.

'Well, now that you're comfortable. Yes Bunny you can have the double bow-.'

'How did she know?!'

'Anyway! Help yourselves. I'll brief you after training.' I said. I didn't know what else to say. I just left them to it. Bunny hopped right in (no pun intended) immediately grabbing the double bow and heading to the training area. Sandy found some powder that can be thrown in couples faces at a close distance. North was just looking around, he wasn't going to need any weapons, but just in case of another attack, he can arm the Yetis and himself. Tooth found me in the corner after she saw some crossbow and came over with it.

'Cue? You okay?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Thank you.' I looked at her confused.

'What for. I haven't done anything.'

'Oh you're so wrong. You've done more for us than you could imagine. You helped us get belief in children, and you trusted us enough to share your story.' I looked down. Had I really helped them? Wow. 'Oh, one more thing. Why has Chaos been out to destroy you and how did he know about you?' I looked down again, a deep pink forming on my cheeks. I wasn't blushing! I was mad. Not at Tooth, but at my mother. But I then regretted it.

'Cue? If you need our help, we need to know more about you.'

'That's the thing. I'm used to being on my own, where everyone ignores me.'

'It won't be like that for long.' She then had a thinking look on. Oh no.

'Tooth?'

'Go to Burgess. I think I know where you can get your first believer. But do it when we go out love spreading.'

'That's not what it's called!' I exclaimed. All she did was put her hands on her small hips, did I finally admit that's exactly what it's called ' I mean… when you put it like that, it sounds all girly.'

'But you're one.' I looked at her and smiled.

'So…you and Jack?' I said changing the subject.

'How did you-.'

'Oh please, when you kidnapped me I knew from then. And I can't believe how oblivious the others are to something that's so obvious. It gives me stomach cramps, and if that happens, then the love must be really powerful. I feel it everywhere and your love blinds me.'

'So does Jack like me?'

'That's for him to decide, and you to find out.' A plan started forming in my mind about them getting together. 'So what's this first believer like?' I asked as we both started flying towards the training room together.

'Well, he's really sweet and handsome. He's also one of the strongest believers we've ever had. He was Jack's first one. Maybe he'll be yours too.'

'Hmm.' I wasn't going to get my hopes up. We entered the training room and saw everyone getting involved. The mini Tooth's and mini ME's were getting along perfectly all the tooth fairies crack shots. Jack was throwing some arrows and shooting the target but stopped when Tooth and I entered. He gave a sheepish grin and Tooth went a deep scarlet. I nudged her suggestively. She gave a soft chuckle and moved towards Jack. I smiled. They were so made for each other.

'Okay guys!' I said getting the gang to do a group circle. 'I think we're ready. Okay, everyone know where they are?' They all murmured where they were supposed to go. 'Good.' We broke the circle and before they could go I got out some cool gizmos 'You guys don't know who to shoot. They easy to use and they'll lead you to your targets. Got it?' Again they murmured they're answers. 'Let's go then.' I said with confidence. We wold win. I was not gonna let some jack ass(es) get in my way. I now had powerful friends that would not leave my side. We all set off, me Jack and Tooth set off for America, Sandy Asia and Europe and Bunny Australia and the baby Tooth's and mini ME's going to south America and Africa. This was so exciting. I took a breath and set to work. It felt weird after the unfolding of events over the past day. I thought back to what Tooth told me. Could I really get a believer? That thought made me pester Tooth the whole night to see them. She kept giggling and saying we would go visit him at Burgess. I rushed through the night enjoying the power of love flowing everywhere. I saw Sandy was busy giving dreams to children, as I saw the dream sand swirling up in the sky giving the poorly light streets a yellow glow. I moved up and touched it like I did before. It turned pink and developed a string of pink sand flowing everywhere.

'How did you do that?' Jack asked as I finished chasing my dream sand doves. I gave him a smile.

'Easy. It makes it a whole lot easier to spread the love. If I concentrate really hard I'm able to create my own sand form Sandy's.' Tooth came flying to us and bumped into Jack. They were so cute about it, giving nervous giggles and looks so full of passion and longing. I breathed in the power they radiated together. I gave a soft chuckle. Tooth gave me a friendly look and then when she looked at Jack her face was full of happiness. I've never seen her this happy unless she finds the most perfect tooth ever(including mine(and Jack's though I wasn't there, but hey news travels fast with Tooth's fairies)).

'How do you feel Cue?' Jack asked.

'Loved.' I said enthusiastically.

'That's good. Is there any more we need to do?' Tooth asked. I nodded.

'LOADS. But first. Can we go visit them now?' I pleaded. I sounded so whinny and desperate. But Tooth's motherly side kicked in.

'Of course. Let's go.' So we did. We had to make little stops every now and then but it wasn't a bother. Tooth asked me a lot about Chaos.

'What else is he like?' She asked all business.

'If he thinks he can't win, he makes a bargain. It is dangerous, especially if it helps him out and fate is on his side. For example, he could kidnap you and ask for an exchange, my bow for you.'

'Why your bow? It just shoots arrows doesn't it.'

'It's more than that. It's the source of my power. I found it with me when I first became the Spirit of love. All my arrows come out of this baby. That's how I knew there was trouble at the palace.' I said rubbing the oak wood tenderly.

'Anyway. What's his deal with you? I mean… he's been out to destroy you since you were born. That's, one: creepy and two: shouldn't be possible. He shouldn't have known about you.'

'He's connected to me. I know it sounds weird, just hear me out.' I said quickly before she gave a speech on how she didn't get that. 'We are aware of each other and how strong our powers are. It's creepy I know, but it helps me so I know how much hate is taking over the world. He's tipping the balance. You have no idea how destroys things. It can create wars, cripple governments, hurt people. The list is endless. If I go, the whole world goes into chaos, hence the name. If we add fear to the mix, you can just imagine the world then. The only reason Chaos is with Pitch, is for his own gain.'

'Any weaknesses?' Jack asked.

'Not that I have known of.'

'Maybe your mom can help us. She must have left you some things about Chaos.' Tooth suggested. They didn't know?

'They were destroyed…along with her.'

**Stopping there. Jamie will be in the next chapter. I know we haven't seen much of him, but trust me, you'll see. Again R&R. I'm hungry for your comments. Stick around. It's gonna get interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Sorry I've had terrible writers block. Thx you again for those who reviewed. Continuing with the story. Have a fab summer. Enjoy!**

**Jacks POV **

Had I heard that right? Tooth looked just as confused as I did. Cue looked like she regretted mentioning it.

'What do you mean?' Tooth asked, trying to sound calm. Cue landed on a roof and turned away from us.

'She's been dead for centuries. She was killed by Chaos after I left. He must have felt the energy source I gave off when I kissed…' She gave a pained and slightly annoyed expression. I couldn't blame her not knowing everything about her past. 'Anyway, he found her and killed her. On the fourteenth of February. My mom's real name was Valentine. I named the day after her and replaced my last name for her first name.

I could have protected her!' She screamed and kicked a stone a fair distance.

'Cue, why didn't you say something?' Tooth asked. Cue spun round, tears streaking her pale face.

'Oh, like we tell people everything about our pasts. Have you told Jack yours?' Tooth stopped then. And looked down, not making eye contact with me. Her face changed and went a bit darker.

'I meant I could have helped you. So calm down. You don't want to scare Jamie.' Cue looked up at the mention of Jamie.

'I've heard that name from somewhere. From Jack but also… Never mind. Let's get on.' She moved on, flying from one roof to another. What did she mean by she had heard Jamie's name from me. I'd never mentioned him before. I flew up to her while Tooth led the way to Jamie's house, keeping distant form me and Cue.

'How-.'

'-Did I know about Jamie? I know what you feel, for a lot of people, even those I don't know. North: father, Sandy: best friend, Bunny: Annoying pain in the- you get the picture, Jamie: Little brother and Tooth: More than friends.' I looked at her with worried eyes, in case Tooth heard her. I was about to ask her how she knew, but then I remembered she was the Spirit of Love. Duh.

'So are you going to make a move on her or what?' She asked. I looked away, knowing my cheeks were going blue. 'Come on you guys are perfect for each other. It's not that hard. You know, walk up to her, flash her your teeth and ask her out. Simple. But wait, no, Here's what you should do-.' She went on discussing plans with on how to ask Tooth out. Had she been planning this? Sounded like it. I started thinking about Tooth The way she smiles at everything, her flower scent, her purple eyes lighting up at seeing children happy, and seeing me. I then thought back to what Cue said about not talking about our pasts. I never asked Tooth about her past, or who she was before she was a guardian.

'Okay Cue, you can stop now.' I interrupted her on one of her plans.

'What, wait? There's more. It's the best get together ever.'

'I can hear it later. OK? I need to talk to Tooth.' I gave her puppy dog eyes to let me go. She chortled at this and laughed loudly. I was glad I could get her mind off her dramatic beginnings of her life. I flew off towards Tooth while Cue shot a few more arrows at couples.

'Hey Tooth!' I said cheerfully. She looked away from me, a dark scowl on her face.

'You two were having fun, weren't you?' I gave her an uncertain smile

'Kind of comes with the job description, you know, Guardian of Fun.' I said jokingly. She turned towards me, her eyes full of despair and hate. This was not Tooth.

'Tooth?' I said uncertainly. Suddenly Cue flew out of nowhere, tackling Tooth to the ground, her knee digging into Tooth's torso. Tooth screamed in frustration.

'Cue what are you doing?!' I screamed. I tried getting her off Tooth, but she made pink fog surround her and Tooth. The fog cleared, I saw that Cue was kneeling next to Tooth's body. Cue then moved her hand to Tooth's forehead, and Tooth's body pushed upward, like one does when they get shocked with those weird metal things, paramedics used to get people's hearts started again. I flew towards her, but bounced of something and saw that a force field was up, surrounding the two feathered spirits.

'Jack stay back. Chaos is close and he's taken hold of Tooth. He's slowly filling her up with hatred and fear. The effects have begun. I'm trying to suck it out of her,, but I need something more powerful. We need to get to Jamie's. You say he's the strongest believer ever, we're gonna need that for Tooth. Show me the way.' She said, moving out of the force field, but left Tooth in there. Tooth's body suddenly levitated to a straight posture, but still hovering above the ground.

'Why is she still in the force field?' I asked scared.

'I need to keep her contained. She almost attacked you out of lust. It's very dangerous not to have her in control. I hoped this would never happen.' She mumbled the last part. I was so worried and confused.

'That what would happen?' I asked. Cue gave me a tired look.

'Listen Jack, the longer she is in-cased with hate, the more the effects grow and the harder it will be to repel the Tooth that's here now and lose the Tooth we love.' She said. I nodded quickly.

'Think you can keep up?' I asked. She gave a forced grin.

'Please, who do you think taught Tooth to fly?' She said. I gave a grin and raced to the sky with Cue pulling the force field with Tooth inside.

'So what did you mean, by that?' I asked. She gave me a really confused look. 'About something happening.' Her eyes widened and came closer to me.

'Tooth, hasn't always been like this. She was once a normal human girl; her parents were Tooth Fairies, disguised as humans, so they could give Tooth a normal life. They didn't know about a dark spirit, who was infatuated with Tooth. She was desired by all, even at a young age. He went into her room at night, while she was sleeping and poured some of his darkness inside of her. What he didn't know was that he was creating something no one expected. An Atumbra Bird, so full of darkness, it could destroy everything. But Tooth always remained bright, never giving in to darkness or hate. A few years later Tooth lost her last baby tooth and transformed into a Tooth Fairy, like her parents. She wasn't very thrilled at first, thinking she was a freak, but she got over it and began training as a Tooth Fairy. It was she who discovered that the teeth held memories and that she possessed the skill to return the memories back to the children, her parents were very proud and that's when M.i.M took an interest in Tooth. A few more years went by and Tooth was… Seventeen? Yeah, and that's when the dark spirit, who always watched Tooth, finally saw his opportunity to make her his, after all, she was full of his darkness, whether she knew it or not, they were connected slightly. When she was alone, he showed himself to her and asked her to sell her body and soul to him, the cheap bastard. She refused, even after he tortured her. He said that she would pay. Later he disguised himself as a rich lord and persuaded most of the villagers to hunt down the "feathered freaks".' She held back tears; her eyes looking at Tooth's sleeping form. She then returned her gaze to me and continued. 'He tore down their home and slaughtered Tooth's parents' right in-front of her and skinned their feathers. Tooth managed to get the Tooth Fairies out… She was broken and no one loved her. She was out for revenge and the darkness took hold of her filling her with hate and nothing but it. She was a mess but she still did her duty to the children, but she was losing herself every day. She did nothing but look for the dark spirit. One day she did find him and killed him. The hate taking over her body. It was killing her. M.i.M still saw her as the fairy that cared for children more than anything else. I was nearby and the hate that radiated off her was… impossible. I was scared that it was Chaos, but instead I found her. But then she disappeared and I thought she died. I saw her again two weeks later as the old Tooth and she helped me with some of my memories. I could sense that the Atumbra Bird's power was dulled and I helped Tooth get through. Only extreme doses of hate can bring back the Atumbra Bird and that is very bad news considering that we are facing the master of hate. And he has a keen interest in Tooth. If he gets her on his side, we are bound to fail this war. But it was said that a pure soul can help her escape the darkness. She's been unloved for so long, she's lucky to have friends like the Guardians… and you. ' She looked back at Tooth, her bright feathers taking a darker shade of colour of crimson and black. 'It's already starting. She needs belief and love. Are we nearly there?' I only gave a brief nod. That was a lot to take in. Tooth killing someone? Tooth could never be like that, could she? I looked back at Tooth, the girl that stole my heart. If she was lost, what would I do? I thought I could manage being alone for 300 years, but after I met Tooth, she's changed that.

'It's gonna be okay Jack.' Cue said comfortingly. I saw Jamie's house and zoomed off to it. The sooner we help Tooth the better. I stopped at the window, checking to see if he was awake. There he was, with his desk lamp on and Jamie sitting there drawing. That kid had one hell of an imagination.

I gently knocked on the window. He turned and gave a bright smile. He rushed over and opened the window for me.

'Jack! This is unexpected. What brings you here? More news on Tooth?' He raised his eyebrows at me. I can't believe told him that I was in love with her. What a mistake that was.

Jamie looked round and saw Cue and Tooth. Well maybe just Tooth.

'What's up with Tooth?' Jamie asked all serious and slightly scared.

'I'm not entirely sure but I need your help. That's what Cue says.' Jamie gave a confused expression.

'Who's Cue?' Okay, this was it.

'Jamie, remember when you first saw me and that I said every one of us are real?' Jamie looked so confused.

'Yeah, but I don't see where you-.'

'Well, I meant everyone. Not just the Guardians, but other spirits too.' I took a deep breath and I think Cue did too. 'Jamie, meet Cupid.' I say and gesture towards Cue. He drew a blank.

'Where is he then?'

'HE!' Cue exclaimed. 'What do they teach you these days?!' Jamie's posture became looser.

'Oh I see what you're doing. Well Jack, I'm telling you. I. Am. Not. Gullible. Everything you say is-.' Right enough of that. Cue looked away in disappointment, taking care of Tooth. I walked over to Cue while Jamie ranted on about a prank. You don't need any details.

I admired Tooth's still form, hoping we could get her back. I needed her, but first we needed Jamie. I couldn't explain what was happening, but Cue could. I leaned in towards her.

'Make him believe.' I suggest. 'Show him what you can do.' She gave a quiet sob.

'Like what?' She faced me and tears were brimming over her eyes. I gave her a flash off my famous smile.

'Surprise him.'

'Jack, I know your game. You can't fool me.' Jamie said. Cue stood up and turned towards Jamie. And the expression on her face was… confused and it was like she was remembering something. Something very important. She shrugged it off and walked over to Jamie's desk. She gave a smile at his amazing drawings of dragons and fairies and of the Guardians. She placed her hand on the wood and closed her eyes. A rose bud slowly grew out of the wood and continued to blossom into a red rose. Of course. Red roses were a symbol of love. A symbol of Cupid. More roses started to grow and Jamie stared in amazement. I got up and walked over to him. I patted his shoulder.

'Brace yourself.' I said. Roses were growing everywhere. The floor and the walls, even Jamie's bed. Jamie then looked over at his desk and his mouth hung open. Cue turned round. They stared at each other until they both said at the same time.

'Haven't I seen you before?'

**Tooth's POV**

It was dark. I was cold and alone and had this burning sensation in my chest spreading throughout my body. I wanted the Guardians, my fairies, Cue. But most of all I wanted Jack. Or was it Chaos? No. I knew what he was doing. I wanted Jack. I realised that every time I thought of Jack and about kissing him, the pain left me and I felt like myself. I thought I could hear talking. Yes, it was Jack and Cue. Was that Jamie? I hoped Cue got him to see her. Why couldn't I be there to see them? I felt someone hold my hand and caress my face with cold soft hands. I didn't know if it was Cue or Jack seeming as they were both winter spirits (Jack being the stronger one). I think it was Jack. I knew his type of cold.

'**Don't worry Jack, we will get her back. I promise.'** That was Cue. The hand tightened around mine.

'**But it's not working!' **

'**We'll think of something Jack, you'll see.' **

What were they doing? They needed to go and help prepare for Valentine's Day and spread the love. I was hoping to spend my day with Jack, visiting places from around the world, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes. But no, I was in this state; I didn't think I was getting out of this dark place. I then felt like I was shifting, like in a dream, into a different scene. I was in a forest, and everything was dying.

I then saw this figure in my line of vision, their face obscured by shadows.

'Jack?' I said. I followed the figure around for what felt like ages. Then I lost them. I spun round for a sign. Anything. Then I felt freezing cold hands around my waist.

'Hello my dear.' That voice. I thought I destroyed him. I then realised where I was. It was where I was first transformed into the Guardian of memories.

'Agony.' Agony Torture the spirit of pain, the spirit who killed my parents, brother to Chaos.

**Hope that was okay for you. Please review, I don't mind the size of them, just to make sure you're enjoying the story. Thx.**


End file.
